War has changed
by slice141
Summary: War has changed, friendship has changed, the world as they knew it has changed from a world of family and love, to a war torn battlefield of endless proxy battles. Snake and Wolf two commando's have set their sights on the Orb of Time, to turn everything to how it was to begin with but the mission goes wrong and they end up in a land very similar to their past but not everything.
1. Chapter 1

"War has changed. It's no longer about nations, ideologies, or ethnicity. It's an

endless series of proxy battles fought by mercenaries and machines. War - and

its consumption of life - has become a well-oiled machine. War has changed.

ID-tagged soldiers carry ID-tagged weapons, use ID-tagged gear. Nanomachines

inside their bodies enhance and regulate their abilities. Genetic control.

Information control. Emotion control. Battlefiled control. Everything is

monitored and kept under control. War has changed. The age of deterrence has

become the age of control...All in the name of averting catastrophe from weapons

of mass destruction. And he who controls the battlefield...controls history. War

has changed. When the battlefield is under total control...War becomes routine"

A mare snuck through the tired battlefield of Equestria hearing the sound of screams, gunfire, and explotions. She went around a wrecked tank that was still on fire making her way to the otherside of the compound where her objective was at. She saw a mare run out of a building while the mare stayed hidden.

She snuck into the door holding a knife with magic making her way down a hallway as the building shook from a explotion. She ducked into a small locker as a squad of mares ran down the hallway past her.

"GO GO GO! ENEMY AT THE CROSS ROADS LETS MOVE!" A blue mare shouted running with the squad. She saw it was a old friend of hers. With war came different ideal on whats right and wrong while the line between friend and foe begin to blur.

The mare smiled under her mask and took off down the hall watching her corners as she crossed the halls towards the room the mares came from.

"WAIT FOR ME DASH!" The young orange mare stopped surprised at the mare in front of her. She had on a skin tight black sneak suit with a combat vest on and a AKP assult rifle and PM tactical sniper rifle on her back and side.

"YOU! HUGH!" The mare looked down at the knife in her chest before she felt the hooves of the mares on her face.

"Sorry."

CRACK!

The mare grabbed the younger ones body and took her ammo and grenades before putting the body in a nearby locker. She disappeared around the corner just as her headset went off.

{Darling your getting close to the objective please be careful dear. The PMC's hired will be guarding the library where the objective is.} Her contact said getting a nod from her.

"Roger that Wolf, Snake is on the move." The now named Snake said unholstering her sidearm with her magic and moved across the room and to the door. She listened for any sounds on the otherside.

Snake smiled as she gently opened the door and saw two stallions guarding the door. She shut it and pulled out a small drone and had it crawl under the door looking up and down the hall spotting cameras on both ends making her grunt.

"Mmmm. Nothing a little chaff cant fix." She said pulling the door open again while taking out a chaff grenade and tossing it in the hallway.

"What the- PIFF!

Snake tore open the door and fired a round into the stallions face on the left and turned tripping the right one while at the same time plunging the knife into his heart. She opened the door and threw the stallions inside after she made sure nopony was inside before the cameras came back online. She made her way to the golden orb at the center of the room.

"Hmph. Who would have thought that this is the key to fixing this." Snake said making her way towards the orb. She smiled reaching out about to touch it just as her contact came around the corner.

"Oh now who do we have here? More spys perhaps trying to take what is mine and our sisters?" Snake turned to see Princess Celestia and Luna smiling at her.

"Ah Tw-

"Dont you dare speak my name after what you both have done to this world. Sending countless lives to die for this war ecconomy. You lost that right to say my name." Snake said pulling up her sidearm taking aim at the two sisters.

"Now now there's no reason to get hostile, lay down your weapon and come with us." Luna said smiling at Snake while they started to walk towards her.

BLAM BLAM!

Snake watched as the rounds cut into their chests only making them grunt and looked up seeing the mare channeling magic into the orb grinning at them as the rounds popped out of their chests and she disappeared into the orb with the white mare.

"NO!" Luna ran to the orb as it spun around showing a P4 charge just as it was reaching zero.

BOOOM!

Celestia looked up at the destruction and walked over to her sister who was getting up.

"Sister what now?" Luna asked making Celestia shake her head.

"I dont know Lu, I dont know." She said looking over at the dead stallions and began to think.

"Come Luna I need to make some plans for our next move." Celestia said walking away just as four mares came in.

"Dash, AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy your just in time." Luna said as they saluted.

"What do you need ma'am?" Dash asked standing up taller.

"We have a few spies use and then destroy The Orb of Time. My sister and I want you to go after them and take care of them. We will be sending you there in two days time so get prepped ASAP. Dismissed." Luna said as they all nodded and walked away.

"You wont get away that easy Snake." Celestia said leading the way to the throne room.

(In a very different time and Equestira)

Zzzzzzzz-plooom!

Two mares appeared in the fields outside of Ponyville. They groaned and stood up before they shook their tired bodies.

"Lets move Wolf." Snake said pulling up her rifle as Wolf fell in behind her. The mares made it up the hill overlooking the town. Snake pulled out a set of binos and looked at the town.

"It seems so different does it not darling?" Wolf asked sighing. She had on a black sneaking suit as well with a tan combat vest. She was armed with a MS-R battle rifle along with M-99 machine pistol.

"Indeed its kind of scary." Snake said getting up.

"Ok Darling lets go in quick and quiet silencers on and no fast movements with camo up. Once this is over all we'll have to do is wait for Celestia's assult team to arrive and we take them out and go home." Wolf said standing with her long time friend.

The two made their way down the hill pressing the button on the side of their suits, sparking for a second before disappearing never seeing the rainbow mare looking down at them with wide eyes.

As the two made it to the town sticking to the shadows and hugging the wall they came on the town library. Snake stopped and gave a small smile along with Wolf.

"You miss him dont you Snake?" Wolf asked in a hushed voice as they twos camo was switched off.

"Yeah I know you do as well Wolf, I wish I was strong enough to stop them but its not like Im a goddess huh?" She said giving a hollow laugh as Wolf hugged her.

"Dont worry darling we'll set it right everything we worked for has come to this. We will set history right with us at the top to make sure what happens never does." Wolf said getting a tired sigh from Snake.

"I just hope we can do this right. With Cadence locked and my brother murdered and Spike..." She trailed off as a tear came down her face thinking of her little bother as Wolf held her tighter and wiped her own tears away.

"I know darling but we have to push forward for all our loved ones we lost." Wolf said getting nod from Snake.

"Right lets get this over with." Snake said bringing up her rifle with Wolf and made their way to the library. Snake and Wolf turned their camo back on and headed inside. Snake used her magic to keep the bell on the other side from ringing as they made their way inside.

"Hello?"

They turned and had to stop themselves from gasping as they looked at their past selves. Their in the center of the room were four of their targets and their old selves. What had them gawking was Snakes younger self had wings and a horn effectivly making her a princess.

"SHOW YOURSEVES I KNOW YOUR HERE I SAW YOU ON THE HILL!" They watched the younger Dash shoot into the air.

Twilight was a little scared at what Dash was saying and was telling them before the door opened. They heard clicking coming from the doorway leading into kitchen before they saw two unicorn mares with masks on looking at them and pointing strange looking things at them.

"HA I knew you were their are you guys spys?" Dash said as they looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess you could say that darling would you be so kind as to tell us what year this is?" The white unicorn asked making them all jump at her voice.

"Its 5 years after the last summer sun celebration." Twilight said making the mares go wide eyed.

"NO! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" The other unicorn yelled and started to breath harder.

"Darling please calm down we can fix this! Just calm down." The white one said trying to comfort her partner.

"NO! I KNOW I HAD EVERYTHING RIGHT WHY ARE WE HERE!? WE JUMPED TIME LINES! THATS THE ONLY WAY SHE COULD BE LIKE THAT!" The other said freaking out before her partner grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"SNAKE LISTEN TO ME! WE CAN FIX THIS! LOOK AT HER, THEY CAN HELP US!" The white one said making them all look confused at the name.

"Wolf please like that filly could even fathom where we come from let alone figure out how to get us on the proper timeline! Look at her she's a princess just like them!" Snake said as Wolf sighed.

"Its going to be ok darling your both the same after all lets see if they can help us." Wolf said as Snake sighed.

"Fine." She said looking up at them and smiled even though they couldnt see it.

"Im sorry dears but we have had a very rough time in our home. We are tired from our time on the battlefield and need your help." She said as Dash grunted.

"Yeah right like Im going to help a coulpe of spys." She said making them click their tongues.

"She wasnt asking you Dash she was asking my alicorn self." Snake said pulling off her mask with Wolf making them gasp and Rarity faint. Twilight looked at her otherself and the eyepatch and the mane cut pulled back with a head band.

She looked over at the other Rarity and saw a deep scar going from her ear to her jaw. Her mane was cut short along with her tail just like her partners. The other Rarity smiled at them while the other Twilight gave them serious look.

"YOUR ME!"

"No Im not, Im me and your you." She said turning to show she didnt have wings.

"Rares we might be able to find another Orb of Time in the Canterlot Archives or library!" Snake said giddy.

"See I knew you would think of something dear." Wolf said giving her a kiss much to the shock of the other mares.

"Um hold on whats the Orb of Time your talking about?" Twilight asked looking between the two.

"DAMNIT! If she doesnt know what it is the chances are they dont have it!" Snake said before getting pulled into a hug by Wolf.

"Now darling I told you to calm down. This Twilight may not know what it is but maybe we could talk to their rulers." Wolf said as Snake looked at her in shock.

"You think they would help us? What if they're just like those other two tyrannts." Snake said as Dash growled.

"HEY NOPONY CALLS THE PRINCESSES TYRANNTS!" She yelled waking up Rarity while charging at Snake only for her to grab Dash's outstretch hoof and flipped her on her back slamming her onto the ground and straddled her chest holding a knife to her throat while her and Rarity aimed their weapons at the others that took up fighting stances.

"Even here Rainbow your a uncooth bitch. Your lucky my Twilight hasnt killed you yet." She said still aiming at the two unicorns while the other Twilight started to gather magic.

"Ah ah ah dear. I could kill you and your friends before you could ever pull off that spell." Wolf said grinning.

"Let her go! Please dont hurt her she didnt mean anything by it." Twilight said seeing Snake put her hoof on the mares wing making her gasp in pain.

"You know most ponies take offence to being attacked and from where we come from that means death." Snake said before letting the pegasus up who made her way to her friends and rubbed her wing.

"Sorry but you lot bring up a lot of bad memories, especially you four." Wolf said glaring at them making them flinch only to feel Snake sigh and put away her weapon.

"Look we came here to change our timelines by killing the two sisters and you four. But it looks like something went wrong with the travel plans. If you could bring the sisters here so we may talk to them if you please." Snake said trying to be friendly.

"NO WAY WHY WOULD-

"The last time you talked you nearly died why dont you give somepony else a shot at it?" Snake said making the Dash go white while Twilight cleared her throat.

"Um I think what she was trying to say is they we're a little conserned about what you might do once they get here." Twilight said nervously as the two sighed.

"Look all we want to do is fix our time where its not in a constant state of proxy wars with a war economy. I want to live in peace with my wife for pony sakes!" Snake said as Rarity fainted again.

"Um is she going to be ok?" Wolf asked as the others sighed.

"Yeah shes fine." Applejack said keeping her eye on the two.

"We wont hurt them but time is of the essence. Now please bring them here or ask them if they know of the orb." Snake said getting a nod from Twilight.

"SPIKE!"

"Im coming Im coming." The dragon said walking down the steps only for a flash to go off and found himself in the arms of two mares that looked like his secret love and his friend while both were crying.

"Its so good to see you Spike." Snake said with tears falling from her eye hugging him tighter.

"Um did I miss something?" He asked snapping the mares out of their moment and pulled back.

"Sorry." They said and flashed back to where they were much to the shock of the others.

"Spike take a letter." Twilight said and told him what to wright while the two lovers comforted each other.

"Its going to be ok darling we'll have him back as soon as we're done he'll be back ok?" She said holding her wife smiling even though she had tears running down her face as Applejack trotted up to them as they jumped up weapons drawn.

"Whoa sorry ah just wanted to see if ah could help?" She said while the two glared at her.

"Not from you Applejack." Snake said with venom looking ready to kill while the mare backed away.

"Um if you dont mind me asking why are you so hostile to us four?" Fluttershy asked making the turn their gaze on her getting whimper out of her.

"Because you lot betrayed us and helped kill everypony we held dear." Wolf said trying to keep herself from spitting at them.

"WHAT!?" The two turned to their otherselves and gave a sad smile.

"Yes everything you both held dear to was taken away by these four and the sisters. Spike, Sweetie Belle, our brother , Cadence, OUR PARENTS! Every one of them was either taken or killed in front of us by them." Snake said glaring at the stunned four.

"But we would never do that!" Rainbow said as the two 'hmphed'

"Thats what we thought to after all we WERE all best friends five years ago. But the chance for glory, power and money changed all of that. You betrayed us to the highest bidder when you joined the Mantis Corperation. We were your first targets and all it took was some honey dipped words from our rulers and some bits and you four were all on board." Snake said with a savage smirk.

The girls looked horrified at this when they saw a scroll pop out of Spikes mouth just as Snake grabbed it with her magic and read it.

"You know I think its funny how you think you were smooth with getting Spike to send for help. Oh well its not like you can handle us anyway." She said walking up to the book case searching the O's before smiling.

"Hmm and what do we have here? Oh look the book on The Orb of Time! Well thank you Twilight for your great hospitality and have a great day princess!" She said walking back up to Wolf and flashed away just Celestia and Luna appeared with a squad of royal guard.

"Twilight are you ok? Where are these ponies that was holding you hostage?" Luna asked as they got up from their bow.

"I dont know Luna they just vanished and are looking for something called the Orb of Time do you know what it is?" Twilight asked starting to panic while their eyes went wide.

"Yes we do its a powerful orb that can control time and space. We locked it away deep in the old castle so nopony could find it. From what we know its still there." Luna said looking at a very paniced Celestia .

"Sister?"

"No while you were gone I moved it." She said

"Where to sister?"

"On one of our bases in the fozen north. What do they want with it?" Celestia asked looking at her ponies.

"Um they said they wanted to go home and fix it. They planned on killing Dash and the others along with you two when they got here. When they saw me the other me freaked out." She said as Celestia started to pace.

"This is not good. Twilight I want you and the others to head over to the base and wait for them to arrive. Once they do I want you to contact me." Celestia said as she had the guards search the town.

"Hehehe thanks for the info there teach." Snake said from outside a window with Wolf before the two flashed away to the train station. They moved through the town with their octo camo on making sure to stay out of site. They dropped their camo and made their way onto the platform before getting a ticket to the frozen north.

"HEY SIS! Where are you and Twilight going? And whats with the get up?" The two mares froze and slowly turned around to see a confused Sweetie Belle looking at them. Tears flowed from Rarity's face as she looked at Twilight for a second and nodded.

"Go to her." She said watching the mare take off towards her long dead sister and scoop her up pulling her to her chest breaking down into sobs.

"Whats wrong Rarity? Why are you crying?" She asked as her own tears started to come to her face.

"Oh Sweetie Belle I love you so much dont you ever forget that. I love you little sister and I know I dont really say it a lot but I do. I love you so much." Rarity said crying just holding the little filly in her arms as a train came in.

"Rarity whats going on why are you saying it like we'll never see each other again?" Holding her sister tight while looking at the train and then up at her sister.

"Im sorry Sweetie Belle but this will be the last time we see each other." Rarity said pulling back and wiping her tears away from the fillies eyes smiling at her.

"What do you mean this is the last time Ill see you? And what happened to your face!? Who did that to you!?" Sweetie Belle asked panicing when Rarity pulled away and headed for the train.

"NO DONT GO! PLEASE!" Rarity stopped and smiled at the filly with tears coming from her eyes.

"Im sorry darling but I have to make things right. Just remember I will always be with you right here." She said bending down and poking her heart and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I love you Sweetie and it was good seeing you one last time." Rarity said as the train started to pull away. She ran away jumping into the car while Sweetie Belle begged her not to go before the doors closed leaving a sobbing filly on the platform.

Sweetie Belle wiped her eyes before running to her sisters house with a fire in her eyes never before seen by those she passed. She kicked open the door and grabbed a few baby blue gems along with her saddle bag stuffing the gems inside while grabbing a raincoat along with a a heavy winter coat.

She ran back out and headed towards the apple family stall in town. She saw Applebloom selling some apples to a mare. Sweetie Belle skid up beside the mare panting.

"Hey Sweets what are yall in such a hurry for?" She asked looking at her panting friend.

*Pant pant pant*

"Bloom I need as many apples I can get with these and I need them quick." Sweetie Belle said holding out a large baby blue gem.

"Shoot Belle whats goin on? Ah thought we was-

"MY SISTER IS LEAVING ME BLOOM I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She said shoving the gem in Appleblooms mouth and filled up her saddle bag with apples before taking off back towards the train station.

*Plah!*

"Sweetie Belle wait a second!" She yelled out to her friend just as her brother came up to the stall.

"Bro ah need you to take over somethins wrong with Sweetie Belle" Applebloom said getting a nod from her brother.

"Eeeeyup" He said watching his little sister take off after her friend.

"Oh now where did that filly go off to?" Applebloom said to herself jogging in place.

" Hey Bloom hows it goin?" Applebloom turned to see her pegasus friend and smiled.

"SCOOTS!" Applebloom ran up to her friend panicing.

"Whoa calm down what with you and Sweets today?" She said as Applebloom jumped into the wagon and put her helmet on.

"Take us to Sweets there's somethin wrong." Applebloom said getting a nod from Scoots before shooting down the road towards the train station.

They could see the station coming into view just as Sweetie Belle jumped on the train.

"NO!" Applebloom yelled grabbing two tickets and throwing the gem at the ticket stallion before ramping into the train just when the doors closed and crashed into the wall.

"What are you guys doing here?"

They looked up to see Sweetie Belle looking at them in shock.

"Well when yall came up to me freakin out ah knew somethin was wrong." Bloom said getting up and shaking her head and bring Sweetie Belle into a hug.

"Whats gotten you on a train headed to who knows where." Scoots said just when a train hand came through the door.

"Oh hello kids. What are you three doing on a train by yourselves?" The mare asked.

"Im going to my sister in the frozen north." Sweetie Belle said getting surprised looks from all three looking at her.

"Wait a minute! Ah didnt know yall were goin way up there! Ah got chores in the mornin." Bloom said as Sweetie Belle rounded on her.

"You two dont have to go I didnt ask you to come! Im going after MY sister and nopony is gonna stop me so you two can get off on the next stop if you want. Here take this and go home this is my family business anyway. Somethings wrong with Rarity, she acted like it was the first time she seen me in a long time and I want to know what happened to her face." Sweetie Belle said walking past the ticket mare and to her room slamming the door shut making them wince.

(2 hours later)

Sweetie Belle sighed watching through the window as the train pulled away. She looked at her two friends before closing the curtain and laying down on the bed inside the train. She had a long ride ahead of her since it was past the Crystal Empire.

(4 days later Artic Base)

Snake and Wolf made their way towards the base through the snow while avoiding the patrols.

"I think I would be more worried if they actually had guns." Snake said crouching down watching a team of guards walk by leaving two on the grounds.

"I have to agree with you darling but that doesnt make them any less dangerous. Come on lets take care of these two before heading inside its very chilly out here." Wolf said getting a nod from Snake before breaking coved and crept up to the to mares.

"So did you see that the elements have take over the base?"

"Yeah and from the looks of it this place is running a lot smoother two. I want to know what those things are that they have."

"Oh you mean these things?" The two turned only to be taken down by Snake and Wolf while keeping one awake.

"Now your going to tell me all about the new management." Snake said hold her knife to the mares throat.

"Ok ok they're the other four elements but a lot more military. I know that Rainbow Dash is the leader of the little outfit that they have and has zero tolerance for failure." She said shaking.

"Thanks" CRACK!

Snake layed the mare on the ground next to the other so they could share body heat and not freeze to death before looking at Wolf.

"Lets move it looks like the assult team is already here. And the others should be here soon within a day, we need to be gone by then." Snake said moving through the snow hearing a train in the distance pull up.

'Must be more troops coming in. This isnt going to be easy especially with those four here.' Wolf thought making their way to a loading dock before slipping inside the base.

(Train station)

Sweetie Belle pulled her white coat on and made her way off the train and past the soldiers. She was confused at why Rarity would be here of all places, she snuck past the guards and headed down the ramp towards the loading dock. She caught a glimps of two mares sneeking into the base making her heart soar.

"Rarity."

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle turned to see two guards looking down at her confused.

"Um I came to see my sister, I havent seen her in a long time." Sweetie Belle said watching them look at each other.

"And who might your sister be?"

"Um one of the elements of harmoney." She said making them go wide eyed.

"Oh well come on then we'll take you to her, which one is she?" One asked leading her into the base.

"Her names Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said making them stop.

"Wait that element isnt here, only four are here right now. Ok little bit your coming with us." One mare said and went to grab the filly.

"NO!" She said and bucked her hard in the leg before taking off through the base.

"OW GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The mare said as the filly ran around a corner.

"GET HER!"

Sweetie Belle was running as fast as her little legs could take but couldnt stop when a hoof shot out and grab pulling her into a room. She tried to sceam but a a hoof on her mouth stopped her. She looked up to see her sister holding her while the other mare listented at the door.

"Ok they're gone" She said making Sweetie look at her strange.

"Twilight? What are you guys doing here?" She asked while the two mares pulled their hoods back.

"Thats not important what are YOU doing here Sweetie Belle? You were suppose to stay with her sister."

"But you ARE my sister." Sweeite Belle said as Rarity shook her head.

"No Im not your real sister, oh how did I muck this up so bad?" She said groaning before sitting down.

"Look Sweets you need to get on the train to go back home this isnt a place for a filly." Twilight said watching the door.

"Why are you guys here then and what do you mean your not my real sister?" Sweetie Belle said very confused.

"Look Sweetie you need to get out of here fast its way to dangerous for you to be here I dont want to loose you again and I dont want the other me to feel the same loss as I have." She said holding the filly close to her just breathing in her scent.

"What do you mean the other you and loose me again?" Sweetie asked looking up at her scared sister just as the sound of the train blew making the two mares groan.

"Well there went that plan."

"ANSWER ME! Why are you saying these weird things?" Sweetie Belle said getting frustrated.

"Sweetie be quite!" Rarity said in a harsh whisper making Sweetie Belle flinch.

"Sorry." She said looking down only to be brought into another hug.

"In my time I lost you to your friends Applebloom and Scootaloo. They killed you right in front of me along with our parents before Twilight rescued me." Rarity said smiling down at the filly in her arms.

"But but why would they do that to me, to us? Why?" Sweetie Belle asked as tears came to her face thinking of her friends betraying her like that.

"Its because we were in the way of the princesses plans and werent going to back down, your friends were swept up with their sister and Idle. So she used our families as a example and we have been fighting them ever since." Twilight said sighing kissing Rairty trying to calm her down.

"Aww you two are marefriends! Thats so cute." Sweetie Belle said gushing at the two.

"Thanks Sweets Im glad you accept us. After we lost everything we just had each other and well this is the outcome and I wouldnt trade it for the world." Twilight said ruffling the filly's mane getting a giggle from her.

"Ok well since you cant get home on the train theres only one way we're getting out of here and thats with you coming with us." Twilight said making Rairty shoot her a look like she was crazy.

"Dont look at me like that Rares you know its the only way to get her out of here. Plus we have to take down the others before Sweeties real sister and the other elements get here." Twilight said getting a sigh from the mare.

"Very well darling, Sweetie Belle you are to stay close to me and keep quiet at all times unless you see something that needs my attention. Here take this if anypony gets to close to us and you think they might hurt us then you dont hesitate to use it ok?" Rarity said handing her a knife with the holster for it.

"Um ok?" She said strapping the knife on her front leg.

"Good ok now stay close and quite ok?" Rarity said getting a nod from the filly who stayed close to the mares as Twilight looked outside.

"Its clear lets go." Twilight stated while they quickly made their way down a hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

(Inner base)

Rainbow Dash stood looking at the computer monitor watching the base waiting for Snake and Wolf to come.

"Where are you old friend?"

"Dash? What are you doing?" Dash turned to see Applejack looking at her confused. She was wearing a long duster cloak with her magnums in holster

"Waiting." Dash said turning back around to see if she can find a glimps of the two.

"Ok sugarcube ah'm gonna go wait on them in the lower level, Ill be their first stop before they take another step inside the base" She stated geting a nod from Dash.

"Where is Flutters at?" Dash asked.

"She's near the brig and interorgation room with her animal friends." AJ said

"Ok that area is covered and Pinkie?"

"The snow fields, with TOM." AJ smiled.

"Good, if they get past you Pinks wont let them get by unscathed." She said seeing the cruel smirk on Rain's face.

"Good then that just leaves the endgame." Rainbow chuckled holding a detonator.

(With Shadow team)

Twilight and Rarity split up from each other with Rarity heading for the snow fields and Twilight heading for the lower levels to check for supplies.

Twilight saw a pair of guards holding some assult rifles making her grunt while stealthly making her way to them before pressing her hoof to her ear.

[THIS IS SNAKE DO YOU READ ME WOLF?]

[I HEAR YOU DARLING WHATS YOUR SITUATION?]

[IT LOOKS LIKE OUR OLD BUDDIES BROUGHT MORE THAN JUST THEMSELVE WITH THEM. LOOKS LIKE THEY BROUGHT SOME WEAPONS FROM OUR HOME TO ARM THE SOLDIERS HERE.]

[ROGER THAT SNAKE MAKE SURE YOU DETROY THE SHIPMENTS SO THESE PONIES DONT GO MAD WITH POWER WITH THEIR NEW TOYS.]

[COPY THAT SNAKE OUT]

Twilight activated her camo and snuck up behind the two mares that were marveling over the firearms.

"Wow I cant wait to see how these new weapons are."

"I know right Commander Rainbow said they were a thing of the future."

"No kid- ACK!"

"AH!"

Twilight uncloaked after smashing the two's heads together knocking them out letting them drop the ground with a thud. She dragged the bodies over to some cover while gathering the weapons up in one big pile.

"Hm, looks like there are some missing, better take as much ammo as I can." She said to herself grabbing ammo, grenades, medical supplies, and some more P4 charges before setting up a satchel charge leaving a 5 minute timer on it heading over to grab the two mares grabbing them going back down the hall and closing the large door.

"Later girls I have some business with your boss." She said activating her camo and heading towards the main area where they found them just now trying to find the secrets of gunpowder if the really old school cannons were anything to go by.

She hugged the wall passing patrols on the way to meet up with Rarity.

"So did you hear what they did with the old commander?"

"No what?"

"They locked him in the brig for refusing to give up his command to the four elements. Something about them being imposters."

"Really huh, you would think that Captain Shining would know the elements since his sister is one."

"I know right. Hey did you ugh."

"HEY WHAT'S MMPPPPHH!" Quickhooves was quickly disarmed and slamed against the wall when she saw a mare in a black suit and mask and some kind of vest appear in front of her.

"Where is Captain Shining Armor?" Twilight asked loosening her hold on her so she could talk.

"Who are ACK!"

"I dont have time for your stupid questions. Where, is, Shining,Armor?" The mare growled daring her to not answer.

"Why should I MMM!" She felt pain rip through her leg as the mare muffled her scream looking down to see it was broken.

"I wont ask again where is Shining Armor or I start with your friend." She said getting a whimper from her.

"Third floor second door on the left, it has two guards inside."

"Good girl. Whack!"

Twilight watched the mare fall on her face with narrowed eyes before dragging them to one of the vacant rooms. Twilight sighed and reset the bone in the mares arm before using some of the medical supplies in the room to bind it tight getting a groan of pain.

"Should have just cooperated." She said heading out the door towards the elevator down the hallway sticking to the shadows and corners.

As she got to the elevator she saw a group of guards coming out of the elevator. She jumped behind one of the cannons looking over it to see them heading her way, she groaned and rolled to the other cannon heading for the elevator as they passed by.

When she got to the elevator she smiled and pressed the button heading to the third floor and to her long lost brother.

(Third floor brig)

Twilight pulled out her sidearm heading down the hall and clicking her cloak on before heading into the room on the left. When the door opened she growled seeing her brother chained to the wall like some traitor, she quickly made work of the guards beside him smiling on the inside at the look of awe as his former soldiers flew through the air then landing in a heap.

"Who, who's there?" He asked sounding a little scared before he saw a mare appear in front of him that looked extreamly happy to see him.

"Hey BB." She said making his eyes widen.

"Tw, Twilly? What are you doing here?" He asked before his eyes went wider when she took her hood off.

"Doesnt matter, look you need to get out of here and let everypony know that this base has been taken over and the guards here have gone rogue. I have a few friends inside that I need to have a little talk to." She said picking the locks on his cuffs letting them fall to the ground while he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks Twilly, wait where are your wings?" He asked as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Please just make it out of here and if you see the other me, your real sister tell her that its not safe here. Wait at the main hanger ok I need you to take somepony back with you its not safe for her." Twilight said putting her hoof on her ear.

[WOLF YOU THERE?]

*GUNFIRE PANT PANT* [YES DARLING IM HERE A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT, WHERE ARE YOU?]

[HANG TIGHT I FOUND MY BROTHER HE WAS BEING HELD PRISONER AND IS GONNA MEET WITH SWEETIE BELLE AT THE MAIN HANGER DOOR]

*MORE GUNFIRE* [ROGER THAT DARLING ILL SEND HER ON THE WAY, WHILE I KEEP PINKIE BUSY]

[IM ON MY WAY WITH SHINING HE WILL TAKE SWEETS ON THE NEXT TRAIN OUT AND HOPFULLY WARN THE REAL ELEMENTS ABOUT WHATS HAPPENED HERE.]

[ROGER THAT *BOOM* ILL SEE YOU IN A BIT DEAR]

[SNAKE OUT]

Twilight looked back at Shining who was wide eyed.

"Who were your talking to and what did you mean by the real elements? Whats going on Twilight?" He asked very confused and he wanted answers.

"Dont worry about it Shining right now there is a filly waiting on you and my wife is in the middle of combat so lets move and keep your ass to the shadows." She ordered suprising him but he nodded.

"Got it."

(Main floor)

Twilight could see a group of soldiers by the hanger door watching the battle making her grit her teeth.

"Get down." She said pushing Shining's head behind a barrel as she reached back and pulled out a round green thing.

"What's that?"

"A grenade." She simpy stated before pulling the pin on it before tossing it into the group of mares and stallions.

BOOOOM!

"Not exactly suble but it works." Twilight said trotting over to the mangled bodies of mares while she heard Shining puke his guts out.

"Just remember not to let her see this ok? She's gonna be coming this way any moment" She said when a shot rang out.

"Hello sugar cube." Twilight turned to see Applejack smiling at her with a smoking revolover.

"Shining stay back and out of my way." Twilight ordered snapping a look to him so he understood.

"Ok."

"Mmm your brother dont look to bad Twilight. To bad we killed yours maybe this time ah might get me a little taste of him." She spoke leering at Shining who shivered at the look.

"You wont lay a hoof on him bitch." Twilight growled.

"Oh and what are you gonna do to stop me hm? I killed your brother once this time ahm gonna make sure I enjoy out little time together." Applejack smirked.

"Try it bitch." Twilight said taking a ready stance.

"Lets play then Twi. DRAW!"

(With Rarity)

Rarity groaned looking over at the rock at the tank Pinkamena was in command of firing heavy rounds that could shread her to pieces, she looked over at her little sister who was crying with her hooves over her head.

"I WANT TO GO HOME RARITY!"

"I KNOW SWEETIE JUST HOLD ON AND ILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" They yelled over the gun fire.

"Rarityyyyyy! Come on out and play! THIS IS YOUR PARTY! Send her a present!" Pinkamena yelled making Rarity's eyes widen grabbing Sweetie Belle hitting her cloak rushing out of cover to another large rock just as the last cover exploded.

As the two settled in Sweetie Belle was shaking hard making Rarity growl.

"If only we had some support from the others this would be so much easier." She said to herself.

"Rarity what are we gonna do?" Sweetie cried.

"Rarity where are yyyoooouuuuu?"

"Phsycopathic bitch. Sweetie Belle stay here Ill be right back." Rarity said clicking her cloak checking her corner to see one of the soldiers from here were maning the gun on Tom making her smirk.

She pulled out her rilfe and layed down sighing into her head and smiled.

"Bye bye."

BLAM!

Rarity watched in satisfaction as the mares head shot back before falling into the tank.

"THERE YOU ARE! BOOM!"

The spot where Rarity was exploded as another soldier got up on the only for her head to explode seconds later as well.

"Damnit!"

Rarity was on the move again back to her old spot before sighting in the gunners sight before taking it out.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Rarity smiled but was getting worried after Twilight hadnt shown up yet. She ran to the tank setting a P4 charge on treds and rear where the armor was weakest before running back to Sweetie Belle.

"Cover your ears darling." She said pulling her close and pressing the detonator.

DOOOOOOMMM!

Rarity smiled and looked out to see the smolding wreak of the tank burning. She took a grenade before pulling the pin running up to the burning tank just as Pinkie popped out.

"Hello Darling!" Rarity yelled jumping up at her slamming her hooves into the mares face and throwing the grenade in with her before leaping from the tank as an explostion went off on the inside.

Rarity turned to look at the awed face of her sister making her smile.

"Come along Darling your going home to your family, Shining Armor is here to take you back."

"But, but I dont want to go back! Your the most coolest sister from another timeline I ever had!"

"Im the only one you have darling and it wont matter anyway because you cant stay here, I cant protect you and watch out for the enemy at the same time. I dont want to loose you again Sweetie Belle." Rarity said shaking the filly a little bit before they heard gunfire coming from the base.

"Stay close to me Sweetie Belle!" She ordered and took off through the snow back towards the base trying to get in contact with Twilight.

Underneath the smoldering tank Pinkie crawled out burned but alive watching the two run to where AJ was with a smile on her face.

"Till next time Rarity." She said walking towards the otherside of the field and to the next meeting point.

(With Twilight)

Twilight was bleeding through a few of the flesh wounds on her while Applejack wasnt looking so good with the multipul blade cuts and bullet wound to her leg.

"Go job Snake, but Im just getting warmmmmed up." She said reloading her weapon.

"Well well well look who we have coming to the party. Hey there Sweetie Belle, last time I saw you my sister had slit your throat." She sneered only to be socked hard in the face.

"Dont you speak to her you monster." Twilight growled as Sweetie Belle looked at the mare who was smiling at Twilight.

"Oh and what are yall gonna do if'n ah do?" She said firing a few rounds at Twilight making her dive for cover with Shining when a few rounds came his way. Applejack smiled turning to Sweetie Belle reloading her guns.

"You see Sweetie Belle ah trained my sister to get information from ponies and YOU were her first subject to step up to the plate when your sister went into hiding."

"Shut up Applejack!" Rarity yelled from her cover getting a grin from the mare.

"Aw whats the matter sugarcube? Scared Ill give the filly some nightmares? Tough. You see Sweetie Belle when you didnt tell my sister what we want carved you up to ways till Sunday, yall were practically screamin where your sister was by the time Bloom was done with you." She stated while moving into postion to get a better angle on them.

"Why ah think she was only a little older than you are now, and once ah tought her all ah knew she loved it." Applejack said smirking.

BANG PING!

"AHHH!"

"RARITY!"

"You see even now yall cant protect your sis-BLAM!

"AHHHHHH! MAH LEG!" Applejack screamed ducking down just when Twilight popped up and threw a grenade.

"SHIT!"

BOOOOOM!

Twilight looked over her cover just when a shot rang out the bullet flying past her face making her duck back down as more shots rang out.

"THIS AINT OVER YOU TWO! AHLL GET YALL BACK FOR THIS!" They heard Appejack yelled before smoke grenades and flashbangs went off. When they got their sences back they saw that Applejack was gone leaving a pool and a trail of blood that led outside towards the other bunker.

Twilight sighed before running over with to see Rarity groaning in pain.

"Rarity where are you hit?" Twilight asked getting a cough from her.

"Its ok darling its only the vest dear Im ok." Rarity smiled up at her wife getting a smile from her as she sighed and pulled her into a searing kiss just when Shining came up to them when they were pulling back.

"You had me scared to death when I heard you scream." She sighed resting her head against hers.

"You mind taking the bullet out darling its starting to poke me." Rarity asked getting a smile from her mare and a nod.

"Sure." She said carefully taking off the vest letting her hooves run along Rarity's back getting a mew out of her.

"Oh darling you know what I want when all of this is over?" She asked getting Twilight to look up at her.

"Hm?"

"A nice long bubble bath and one of your marvalous messages." She groaned feeling Twilight kiss the sore spot that was sure to leave a bruise on her.

"Once this is all over I will do anything you want me to Rares." Twilight whispered hungerly her ear.

"Anything huh? Ill keep that in mind darling." Rarity grinned before feeling the weight on her back again.

"So um Im guessing you two are together huh?" Shining said pointing out the obvious.

"Really Shining? Whatever made you came to that conclustion?" Twilight asked before getting up and pulling her mare up with her smiling as Sweetie Belle run to her sister pulling her into a tight hug happy she was ok.

"Shining you take care of my sister and get her home safely." Rarity said as Twilight walked up to him and pulled him into another bone crushing hug.

"It was good to see you again BB." She whispered as he hugged her back.

"Till next time Twilly." He said kissing her horn making her smile.

"You see me sooner than you think." She said nudging him to the train station.

"Now go, and get her home safely." Twilight ordered getting a nod from him as he watched her trot up to Rarity before they disappeared.

"Well Sweets lets get you home or your sister might just kill me." He stated looking down at the sad filly.

"Ok. Do you think they're gonna be ok?" She asked just when a huge explotion from inside the base went off as they got outside and a alarm went off.

"Yeah I think your sister is gonna be just fine, besides she's with my sister and by the way those two are together then they're gonna be just fine." He said smiling down at the filly who nodded when a train came in.

"Come on thats our train." He said throwing her on his back and took off sneaking onto the train as soldiers poured out of the train.

(With Shadow)

Snake and Wolf made their way past the buring tank towards the second bunker with weapons drawn with Rarity bringing up the rear.

"I have to say darling Im very happy you got to see your brother again, I know you are to." Rarity said smiling hearing Twilight giggle.

"Yeah he's still the dense stallion I remember." Twiligth replied before they fell silent entering the bunker. The team made their way to the storage area holding what looked and smelled like fuel.

"Careful where you shoot dear dont want an explotion in here." Rarity warned getting a nod from Twilight.

"Lets split up here I want to go see whats downstairs." She stated pointing to the elevator above them.

"Ok darling be careful." Rarity said giving her a peck on the lips.

"You to love, Ill see you in a bit ok?" Twilight smiled heading upstairs while Rarity headed for the large door on the otherside of the room pressing the button button but nothing happened.

"Darling! See if you can get some power to this door or a keycard or something to get it open while your down there. Ill wait here till you do." She called up to Twilight who nodded.

"Got it, Ill be back in a jiff." She called back walking into the elevator and heading down to the basement.

(Basement level 2)

The doors opened as Twilight stepped out pressing herself against the wall heading down the hallway sneaking past the cameras and hanging a left going through the door and stepped into another hallway where a few guards were at.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU!?"

"SHIT!" Twilight pulled out her sidearm and took aim taking down two of them before the other three slammed into her.

"Stay down and come WHAAA-SHUNK!" Twilight pulled the bloody knife out of the mares head and backed into the hallway where the guards came from.

"Your gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it bitch, you little fillies must like playing soldier a lot since none of you know how to fight." She sneered as one charged her swinging her sword at her, Twilight ducked coming up slashing at her throat as the mare jumped away from her and squaring off again.

"You just gonna stand their or fight?" Twilight taunted getting a growl from the first one while the other stayed back.

"Ill make you eat my sword."

"All Im hearing is talk from the rookie." Twilight smirked as the guard charged her again swinging the sword down as Twilight side stepped her and lodged the knife in the back of the mares skull splattering blood on her face before looking at the other mare just when six others ran in.

"RAAAHHHHH!" They all charged her getting an insane look from Twilight as she disappeared when they all swung at her.

Down the hallway in the lab there were tweleve very scared mares thats was listening to the sounds of screams and metal hitting flesh when suddenly it all went quiet. She looked at the other mares who were huddled on the far end of the room shaken, before looking back at the door and opened it sceaming as one of the other guards stumbled in trying to hold her insides in and reaching out for help.

"It's... It's a ghost, ugrhhhh." She collasped on the floor blood pooling under her as the tech stumbled back shaking badly looking past the dead guard to see one suspended in mid air with a sword sticking out of her stomach.

"Sweet Celestia!" She screamed as the guard was thown out of view but could hear her body crashing into the wall with a sickening crack. The tech started to turn white from when a mare appeared covered in blood smiling at her.

"Hello lets have a little chat shall we?" She asked walking in as the door closed behind her and came closer to the mare who started whimper.

"PLEASE DONT KILL ME! PLEASE I HAVE A CHILD PLEASE!" She screamed making the mare stop before taking hold of her lab coat and pulling her to her hooves with her magic.

"Im not gonna kill you guys I just need the upstairs doors to be opened. What are you guys doing here anyway?" Twilight asked as they all sighed in relief.

"Um we're doing some research on a project for Princess Celestia on the Orb of Time and the effects of the timeline and others like ours." The mare said when a stallion walked up to them.

"That top secret information Ms. Taker." The stallion growled.

"Are you freaking serious right now? This mare could kill us! Look at what she did to trained guards!" She whispered back to harshly pointing at the dead body of the guard.

"Now you have my attention, tell me more about your studies Ms. Taker. I happen to be very familiar with other timelines." Twilight smirked getting a nod from the mare.

"Well um you see a few days ago the orb started to act up pulsing before a great flash went off. After that we have been studying it non stop till four of the elements of harmoney came and took over the base with most of the guards going rogue and those that didnt where killed except for the base commander, Prince Shining." She explained getting a nod from Twilight.

"Yes I know I have him going back to Canterlot to bring help. Now please continue." She ordered.

"Well once they took over the orb started to really act up flashing constantly making all kinds of things appear here like a gateway or something, it even brought in a giant metal monster thats in the inner underground base." She said making her eyes narrow.

"What kind of giant metal monster?" She asked hearing the mare gulp.

"Um well it looked like you could pilot it from its mouth and it had this big flat thing on left and a big long thing on the right of its head, it stood on two feet and has I think four eyes. I didnt really have time to get a good look at it since the elements made us leave right when it came." She told the wide eyed mare who had her hoof on her ear.

"Wolf did you get all of that?"

[YES DARLING IT LOOK LIKE THEY BROUGHT A METAL GEAR HERE, I DONT KNOW WHAT FOR BUT IT CANT BE GOOD. YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO NOW DONT YOU? WE CANT LET THAT THING STAY HERE ONCE WE LEAVE HERE.]

"Yeah I know once we take care of the traitors then we can deal with metal gear, from the sounds of it, it's a REX model, real old school. I guess they're trying to get rid of overstock. We'll talk more on this when I come back the door will be open in a sec just hold on." Twilight said as one of the ponies moved over to a computer and press a few buttons.

"It should be open now." The mare said.

"Is it open Wolf?"

[YES DARLING ITS OPENED COME BACK SO WE CAN GET THIS FINISHED WITH]

"I will in a bit I want to get everything I can from the egg heads." Twilight said.

[OF COURSE DARLING BUT DO HURRY.]

"Will do Snake out."

"Ok doc your gonna tell me everything I want to know about that orb." Twilight ordered getting a nod from the group.

Well about 30 years ago Princess Celestia had this base built to have the orb moved for safe keeping and from anypony taking it for their on gains. We were to study the orb and document any strange reading to the princess herself, their have been some flashes before in the past which how we have all this advanced equipment here for study the flashes. But the last recorded flash before this recent one was 10 years ago." An old mare said walking up to Twilight.

"What happened when the orb flashed?" Twilight asked.

"It is how we have trains now, most flashes produce random items like the trains we now use or other harmless things. When we tried to reverse the flashes and send something but it destroyed the old castle of the sisters which is why we needed the new base. From what we gathered so far on the data and reading it will take the combined might of the princess to send anything but with no destination it just backlashes, and destroys everthing around it." She said sitting down.

"Where is the orb now?"

"In the underground base guarded by the elements. They've lost their mind I believe, I hope that help comes soon." The mare sighed before looking at Twilight.

"You have to stop them, I dont know what their planning but it cant be good for Equestria especially with that monster that they have down there." She said getting a nod from Twilight.

"That's what Im here for is to stop them and get back to my own time." Twilight stated getting surprised looks from them.

"Your from a different timeline? What is it like there?" Taker asked excited at this new prospect.

"War, only war. My time is nothing but death and betrayal. Our rulers have turned much of the world into a battlefield with even our own land nothing but death and destruction. I was trying to go back in the past to change the future of our time." She said looking down as the scientists looked at each other.

"Im sorry to tell you this but the Orb of Time doesnt work like that, its a gateway to other time lines. Im sorry but you will have to find another way to stop your rulers." The stallion said getting a paniced look from Twilight.

"But but the books said-

"Sorry child Im the lead researcher here and for the past thirty years of research we tried all possibilites but only found that its a gateway. Im sorry." She said as Twilight plopped down.

"DAMNIT!"


End file.
